Hello, Dad
by Chambertin
Summary: If it was for him, he would still stay in that really British Hotel, the Kensilgton Hotel, that one where the chambermaids served you many different types of tea instead of Wisky at 11pm.  But it's not even necessary to say it, Dean doesn't care about tea
1. Let's resume our work

Notes of Chestnuts:

Guys, as you can imagine, I'm Italian:)  
>I did correct the story from my best friend, and I hope there are no errors:) if there were ,forgive i beg! .<p>

The road in front of them was empty like a desert; the wet asphalt sizzled under the wheels of that car that was mythical by that time, yes, we can define it in this way.

If it was for him, he would still stay in that really British Hotel, the Kensilgton Hotel, that one where the chambermaids served to you many different types of tea instead of Wisky at eleven o'clock in the evening.

But it's not even necessary to say it, Dean doesn't care about tea.

« Did you see the complete service that those really nice misses made to you with a hundred more?» asked excited the boy, while he was beating the time of an AC/DC song on the wheel

« Because we have so many hundreds that we can spend on whores!» said the other one with a sarcastic voice.

« Oh come on Sammy! I mean, look at yourself! Your face is so pale! If you are going to watch the screen of that damn computer forever, you will have a squared head!»

« I could be true, Dean, but I know with who, or what, we are going to deal!» Sam turned the computer toward his brother.

On the screen there was a really realistic image of a burning woman with a completely flayed face.

«O my god Sam! I've just eaten!»

«If this image disgust you, wait to hear what she is doing to survive!» ironized the other one, turning the portable toward himself, opening windows after windows «in fact here is said that the Argòrnie, after a certain amount of time, that can change from 10 to 30 years, kill her partner cutting his head off and giving his corpse to her sons already born as food, while she is eating the head to give food to the other fetus that are not born yet...» Dean made a grimace of pain, rising a hand against his neck.

« It's like a kind of mantis, but more evil, I think...»

« and how can we kill this huge insect of fire? » asked Dean, pushing the accelerator.

« It won't be easy...it seems that we have to take her fire off and then burn her with the same fire...»

«it is never easy, anytime » said an annoyed Dean, going to a decent speed to a really unlikely one, turning the volume of the radio on.


	2. Chapter 1 No, you're not

The sky was overcast and the first drops of rain fell slow but full upon the sidewalk, and the umbrellas of the passers-by who knew that day would rain.  
>Too easy watching a guy in suit and tie, in front of a map that tells you where and when there would have been bad weather.<br>Everyone can take an umbrella behind the door, put it on the arm or bag and go.  
>If it wants to rain, it rains. Otherwise, it remains just the gray.<br>Too bad this time the weatherman guessed. To mark on the calendar.  
>She forwards with the eyes closed, feeling the cold drops poured down her neck, right under the white jersey.<br>She had the headphones in the ears, the song of Linkin Park and she had a ball out of the world, just her and the words.  
>But despite she didn't hear anything but the music, she had the feeling to be followed. Sometimes she opened her eyes and checked around, but every time she did not see anyone.<br>She arrived on the doorstep and when she was just about to open the door she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She instinctively grabbed her wrist forcefully, but the figure behind her was nothing else but Mrs. Tayler, the neighbor.  
>Now the girl let go and apologized, dropped his shirt on the headphones.<br>"Shiny, dear! What's the matter? "Asked the woman.  
>"Excuse me, really! Is that with the loud music I had not realized who she was, indeed! "<br>"But, my girl, I knew that Irma had begun to make the art martial, do you want to send your femininity to hell as my niece?" she asked, mixing churches and concerned about the irony, rubbing his wrist.  
>"Mrs. Tayler, first my femininity was sent to that country so long ago, though it seems, and secondly, I have not started making boxes!" Shiny said, taking her hands tenderly, smiling.<br>"Oh my dear, I think rather than have a lot of grace, seriously!"  
>"If you say so, Mrs. Tayler ..."<br>"By the way, I came to see how's your mother ... I can enter?"  
>"No," said Shiny dry, opening the door. "I'm sorry, Claire, my mother is not in the position to receive visits of any kind" and closed the door behind her.<br>The neighbor was a little 'shock reaction and began to walk around the neighborhood to offer dietetic chocolate biscuits - is still a mystery how they can contain so few calories.

"My darling ..."  
>"Do not call me, or better do not call at all."<br>"But ..."  
>"I said, shut up." Shiny turned to the woman and in her eyes there was so much anger, so much hatred, to make her look almost demonic.<p>

The platinum blonde hair was uncombed, and opened the drop-down on the woman pale face, encircled it with one hand and knees with the other probed the wall having almost afraid that it could disappear at any moment.  
>The girl looked down, saw her sick - or maybe it was what she wanted her to see?<p>

"What the fuck, Sam!"  
>"Sorry, Dean," the other shouted back, standing up, keeping in hand the subspecies of vacuum cleaner that had built.<br>Actually it looked the little 'aspires that the garbage men uses in the park in autumn, so like in the movies.  
>The being struck again and a shock wave struck in the middle the two brothers.<br>"That's enough, GM!" Dean shouted hoarsely, finishing behind a table, overturning it on him, in the heat of the fall. He just groaned and held his breath, hurling the table elsewhere. He remained on the ground, while the Argòrnia approached menacingly, ready with his nails out of proportion to decapitate the poor Winchester's.  
>"SAM! Now, "his brother came out from behind a chair to the floor and lit the thing, there was so much noise, screams, glass disintegrated, chirps, and all echoed in the ears of the two, that if Sam had not been employed to suck all that fire probably he would have crouched to the ground to keep his head in his hands.<br>It ended as it had begun: all over, fast.  
>The woman fell to the ground helpless and Dean was able to get up to observe the situation from another point of view.<br>"What do you think?" he asked her brother, who was panting for the adrenaline that every time you do something goes like skyrockets.  
>"I think now we should burn it with this" and waved the flames trapped in the glass jar.<br>"How can the fire be trapped? It is an absurd thing! "Said Dean shrugging his shoulders  
>"Tell me five things in our lives that are not absurd," said Sam going side by side.<br>From a distance it did not seem that there was this whole big difference in height, but close ... it was a whole different thing!  
>Sam pressed the button with the arrow, and after a clack lit a small light yellow, pushed on the trigger the fire came out with a bang and went to incinerate - or maybe devour - the woman-praying mantis.<br>They witnessed the gruesome spectacle: she wriggled like a fish out of water and the screams that came from her mouth of the dumb would have probably split the windows, if there had been one integral.  
>"You're just like a light pole, you know, Sam?" He said alluding to the height of his brother Dean, heading toward the door, oblivious that he destroyed half the building, as usual.<p> 


End file.
